<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Day by mysteriousmagicx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499186">A Beautiful Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx'>mysteriousmagicx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has an outing with is family because it was such a beautiful day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beautiful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabel cooes as she points at the blue bird flying by.</p><p>“Pretty bird, isn’t it?” (Y/N) says softly, looking at the bird fly back to its nest.</p><p>The little baby shifts in her arms, her (e/c) eyes bright as she looks in awe at the different animals and scenery. She bounces in her arms when she sees a snowy white rabbit hop by. Isabel babbles happily, clapping.</p><p>Levi smiles at his girls in front of him. It was such a beautiful day outside. The sun shining down on them, bathing them in warmth. The azure sky was dotted with fluffy clouds that excited the little girl. The breeze was nice and cool, rustling the tree branches that loomed over them. Birds chirp, their melodies carried by the wind as they fly in the sky, other animals coming out to savor the nice day.</p><p>He didn’t want to waste this opportunity. He decided to take his girls out on a trail he rode on numerous times, hiding away from the world in a secret place only he knew about. His horse trots in a slow pace, allowing time for his girls to take in the sights. He was sitting behind (y/n), reins in his hands and arms on her waist. His wife was resting against him, holding their baby girl.</p><p>The trees clear away to reveal a lake. The light dances off the water, giving it a shimmering look. His girls stare in awe. They’ve never seen anything like this before.</p><p>Hopping off, he helps (y/n) and Isabel down. (Y/N) walks over to the edge of the lake, crouching down. Her hand dips into the water, mesmerized.</p><p>“Wanna feel?” She questions Isabel. She nods vigorously.</p><p>Holding her near the edge, Isabel lets her hands play with the water, splashing happily. (Y/N) chuckles, standing back up. “You love the water don’t you?” She cooes, rubbing her nose against Isabel’s.</p><p>Levi watches them with a fond smile, his heart warm at their interaction. It was a peaceful place here, where he could be alone with his thoughts. Now that he shared it with his family, he could be with them.  (Y/N) looks around, spotting a tree nearby. Walking over, she sits down.</p><p>“Come here Levi.” She calls out to her husband,</p><p>Obliging, he comes over to his family. She has her legs out in an invitation. He lays down on her thighs, a content sigh escaping his lips as he looks up at his girls. The shade the tree provides cools them from the heat. Smiling at him, (y/n) settles Isabel down on his chest. The little baby’s eyes light up, squealing.</p><p>“What is it brat?” Levi says, patting her head which had a tuft of raven hair.</p><p>Her hands begin to wander over his face, running her smooth baby hands over his scars on his face. He closes his eyes. It’s not the first time she’s done this. Whenever he had her in his arms, his baby loves to have her hands all over his face, giggling. It brought him relief when he saw that she wasn’t afraid of the scars on his face. She just saw him as her Daddy.</p><p>(Y/N)’s hands begin to comb through his raven locks, lightly massaging his scalp. He pushes his head more into hand, wanting more of her touch. She gladly gives it to him, going from his undercut to his longer strands at the top.</p><p>Levi opens his eyes once he doesn’t feel anything on his face. Isabel lays down on his chest, head under his chin. Her eyes were closed, her thumb in her mouth as she drifts off into unconsciousness.</p><p>“So cute.” (Y/N) says, a soft look in her eyes.</p><p>Levi rests a hand on Isabel’s back, rubbing it in circles. Looking up he sees (y/n) gazing down at him lovingly. Leaning down, she brushes her lips against his. His free hand reaches up to stroke her jaw after they part. (Y/n) leans back against the tree trunk, a blissful sigh leaving her lips.</p><p>Levi looks up at the endless blue sky, listening to the whispers of the wind. Life was good, really good. No more titans, no more deaths, no more violence. People could settle down and have a family, like he did, something he thought that would never happen to him. But he has a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter now, two people that holds his heart.</p><p>Levi smiles, closing his eyes. The little family stays in the secluded area away from everyone else, enjoying the beautiful day with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>